


Cat and M-...Bird

by MatrixDream



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/F, Idk what this is but it is, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega is genderfluid in all my fics and no one can stop me, Omega uses she/they pronouns, Other, Physical hurt, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Halcon and Omega get trapped together
Relationships: Zeron Omega/Halcon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Cat and M-...Bird

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs*, nother random rare pair. I love Omega and I'm gonna make other characters love her fsdjhkyghffj

"That bounty is ours!" Alpha shouted, his brotherhood keeping in stride as they chased the other bounty hunter. 

"Come and get it then!" Halcon taunted, waiving the bounty chip in their faces, distance aside, causing the Zeron leader to growl and send his fastest member.

Omega sped ahead, closing in on the bounty huntress and preparing to leap, and then, there was an explosion. 

* * *

Omega awoke to almost complete darkness, her eyes being the only thing illuminating her space. Their shoulder hurt, _a lot_ and it was hard to move. That didn't stop her from pushing themself up into a sitting position to hopefully better assess the damage and situation. There was a wall behind them, she leaned against it, and it seemed there were walls everywhere, except for above them, they could see the sky but no reach it. Great, she had fallen into some crevice in the planet's lithosphere. 

Alright, so she was stuck for the moment, she didn't see her brotherhood down here, so it was best to assume the other two Zerons were above ground and even more likely still looking for the bounty if the chip had been found. So, rescue would definitely be delayed. The other two would come back for them once the mission was completed, at least to check if she was dead or not, but who knew how long that would be? Not to mention their shoulder was definitely dislocated if not broken. Eh, they'd been in worse situations. 

Something shifted just out of her line of sight and then there was a pained squawk. Oh.

"What? Where am I?" Halcon questioned, apparently she had also fallen in too then. The sky began to slowly lighten again as the smoke dissipated, illuminating the situation for her. "You!" She crowed, spotting the Chirotillian also trapped down here. In response she tried to scramble away, but only whined in pain and collapsed again. 

"Your leg is broken." Omega commented, apathetically watching the pathetic display. The bird certainly wouldn't be flying the coop.

Halcon took a moment to get her bearings, glowering at the other extraterrestrial. " _And your shoulder is dislocated_." She observed right back, her hood flaring up at the accusation of weakness. 

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled, birdbrain."

The remark only caused her to puff up more, becoming agitated, "Seems someone's cocky without their leader pulling their leash, hmm? Why don't you be a good little shadow and stay silent." 

"Come over here and make me." Omega taunted and the other bounty hunter did try, but ultimately failed to get up. Leaving the both of them to glare at each other. 

* * *

Somewhere there was a soft scratching and skittering sound. It made Omega's ear twitch as they tried to locate the sound. "Do you hear that, birdbrain?"

"Stop calling me that," Their unwanted company hissed, before going silent to listen. "But, yes I do." 

They also stayed quiet for just a moment, before locating the source of the sound and snatching up the little creature. It squirmed in her hold, attempting to jab its pincers into them as they inspected it. It had a set of pincers on its front and back ends, with no other discernible limbs. Though it did seem to have rows of eyes lining the sides of its body. Whatever it was it was certainly an interesting specimen. 

"What is it? Let me see it!" Halcon demanded, trying to get a good glimpse of the creature, before she squawked in indignation when the other extraterrestrial flicked it at her. She scowled, but picked it up regardless to inspect for herself. Looking it over, she made similar conclusions but continued to study it to occupy her mind, even for a few measly Mekrons. "I suppose I am lucky I ended up with the smart Zeron, though I would prefer one of the more _attractive_ ones." She suddenly commented, just the smallest bit of her appreciated being in equally, inquisitive company. A very tiny part, not enough to not include the remark. Though the Chirotillian never got to make a reply as she suddenly screeched and crushed the thing. "That filthy thing bit me!" 

"I guess it shares the same sentiment." Omega smirked, watching their company curse out the creature. " _Birdbrain_."

"Why you-!"

* * *

The sky was beginning to get dark again, no longer choked by smoke, but transitioning from evening to night. The two bounty hunters sat in silence. Before suddenly there was even more of that scratching and skittering sound, this time multiplied and seeming to pack a vengeance. Omega didn't even have time to question whether the bird heard it as well before the other extraterrestrial was shouting in pain and alarm. 

"There's even more of those blasted creatures and they're attacking!" Most seemed to be concentrating their attack on the shrieking alien, but even she was beginning to receive some bites. "Smash them! Smash them!" Halcon cried, bringing her fists down upon the swarms of pests. 

"My shoulder is dislocated." Omega reminded, but used their other arm regardless, brushing away the squirming creatures. Though it proved to be less effective, so she laid the dislocated arm on a nearby rock and began attempting to relocate it. 

"No! No! Don't do that, you'll break it! Just... _fine_ , come here, I'll do it!" Halcon muttered, shuffling closer the best she could with her leg out of commission and swarms of tiny pinchy things out to get her surrounding the two of hunters. 

They glowered for a moment, looking between her and their arm. Either way, there were two outcomes. The arm would be broken, or relocated, and there was a higher chance the bird could fix it. So, with some hesitation, they conceded and moved the rest of the way over to her. Without another word, just some muttering and cringing as the insects continued to harass the two aliens, she took hold of the Chirotillian's arm and shoulder, and popped it back in with a disgusting sound. No thanks were given and they focused their attention on eradicating the nuisance. She joined in, and together, they both stamped out the rest of the attacking insects, leaving the night silent and pain free, once again. 

And it only went on as the sky got darker, the atmosphere grew colder. With it, Omega suppressed a shudder, their limbs gradually pulling in to conserve heat. But that would only do so much. So they shifted. Without meaning to, she got closer. Closer. Closer.

"What do you think you are doing?" Halcon spoke up, leaning away and shooting them an unnerved look. 

They didn't answer right away, taking pause to contemplate. They were cold, it was simple as that, but responding in such away would absolutely ruin the reputation they had. She needed to seem threatening, not weak and pathetically shivering, while getting what they want. That gave her an idea. 

Looming ever closer, they tactically place a hand down on both sides of Halcon, effectively caging her in as they fixed her with a predatory smile. “It gets cold at night, I’m simply looking to get warm...” They purred, getting in nice and close, practically sharing Halcon’s cloak. She stammered out protests before being silenced as a claw tip dragged up her chest and under her chin, daring her to object. “Unless you’re looking to sweeten the deal? Need a little convincing?” Their hand slid down, down and cupped her sex, effectively cutting off anything she could say further. While she was distracted, Omega’s tail slithered into one of her pockets and plucked any bounty chips she possessed. 

“W-what are _you doing_?!” Halcon managed to squawk out, covering her mouth as two fingers played with her entrance, circling and rubbing over it tactfully.

"I like the way you squawk let's make more noises~" Omega spoke, adding just a lilt of a growl to their tone as they pushed in deeper, earning another cry which morphed into a stifled moan. Her legs closed, quaking around the intruding hand and she took a hold of their wrist, and they paused, watching her seem to have an internal struggle. Her head was tilted back, a luminescent flush dusting her face and her whole body was ruffled and heaving. She was a fine sight. "Who's a pretty birdy~?" They cooed, watching her shiver, and not from the cold. 

Halcon lost the battle, giving in as she let her thighs part but kept a light grip on the Chirotillian's wrist. It had been far too long since she had been touched like this. Far too long. 

"There we go." Omega began their rhythm again, wrapping their tail around her thigh and pulling her closer, pushing up her undamaged leg and opening her up further to their thrusting fingers. They spread them, easing a third finger in and causing the body beneath them to arch up.

Halcon stifled another cry, physically keeping her beak closed as she moaned. Refusing to give the Chirotillian anymore satisfaction than she unintentionally already had. 

"Already close? I'll take that as a compliment." They leered at her, receiving a glare. Which quickly withered when they doubled their efforts, thrusting in harder and pulling out ever so slowly and deeply, hitting every nerve she did and didn't know she had. "Halcon want a orgasm?" They purred lowly, punctuating it with a good firm rub before entering back into her. 

She nodded frantically, abandoning all salvaging of her reputation as she tipped so close, just near the edge. And was hit with a climax so strong, she passed out. 

* * *

Halcon was shoved awake and she released an undignified squawk, tumbling onto her side. Looking around blearily, she noticed the sun was back up again, and at some point in the night, Omega had stolen her cloak. The only thing keeping her warm was her own body heat and their proximity. 

"The sun is out, time to go, birdbrain." They said, looking up. While she slept, they had managed to mentally map a path that they could climb up with only minimal challenge. Usually they would be all for a struggle, but right now wasn't the best time to take the hard way. 

"I can't climb that." Halcon pointed out, following their gaze before looking down at her broken leg. 

"I can." They responded, standing before catching her by surprise and pulling her up, onto their back.

"You're saving me?!?" She questioned, almost convinced she was still sleeping.

"Nothing so heroic." They said, shifting her weight so she more comfortably held onto their back. "I'm going to use your ship to contact my brotherhood. I'm just bringing you along to ensure there are no traps." 

Halcon began to speak, but cut her off, deciding it wasn't worth questioning. Whatever the reason, she was just happy to be out of here. And she was content to stay quiet as Omega began to climb.


End file.
